Deseo
by kurooha
Summary: Quieres algo imposible, y lo consigues, pero las cosas nunca acaban como la gente quiere... BxY


**Atención:** LIME

**Deseo**

_"¡Me han atropellado! Pues entonces... vaya... entonces estoy muerto. ¡Por lo tanto soy un fantasma!"_

_"Ping pong, ping pong. Lo has entendido muy rápidamente."_

Su primera mirada hacía mi, nuestro primer encuentro de lo que iba a ser muchos otros tantos.

No puedo evitar sonreír mientras una de mis manos pasa por mi cabello mientras que la otra sigue enredándose con la hierba.

_"¿Quién eres?"_

_"Hay mucha gente que no lo entiende. En este tipo de accidentes no se va al cielo, se quedan por aquí como fantasmas flotantes."_

_"Te pregunto que quién eres."_

_"¡Oh! Me llamo Botan y soy la navegadora del río del Más Allá. Bueno, en occidente me llaman La Muerte. Encantada de conocerte."_

_"Yo no estoy encantado de conocerte."_

No fue un gran comienzo, algo que tampoco lo esperaba de un chico que, según el libro de Enma, tenía un carácter violento, al igual que otros comentarios de él que no lo pintaba demasiado bien.

Otro chico de otros tantos que tenían el tipo de carácter rebelde... algo que yo pensaba al principio, aunque después de conocerlo pude ver que no era como yo había creído que era.

_"Oye Botan..."_

La primera vez que mi nombre cayó por sus labios con su rostro lleno de seriedad que ni yo misma hubiera imaginado que existía en él...

No le puse importancia a ese hecho, no me preocupaba...

Pero ahora... ahora ya todo es completamente diferente.

Su interés por volver a vivir...

El hecho de nunca darse por vencido...

La brillante sonrisa que tenía en cualquier momento...

Algo... había algo en él que me llamaba la atención.

Algo que ha medida que pasaba el tiempo, más daño me hacía.

Un dolor que desde que era guía nunca había sentido... un dolor que ya había olvidado completamente...

Mi cuerpo cayó en el césped pudiendo fijarme en como, lentamente iban apareciendo pequeñas nubes grises tapando ligeramente el sol mientras se comenzaba a levantar un aire fresco.

Ahh... como deseaba ser viva y poder sentir esto cada día.

Como deseaba poder estar con él cada día, poder sentir sus labios en los suyos, poder tocarlo y sentirlo... Pero era un espíritu y, no podía olvidar la relación que, aunque aún no quisieran afirmarlo, mantenía con Keiko.

Keiko... cuantas veces desee ser ella, cuantas veces desee tener lo que ella tiene para que el detective se hubiera fijado en mí... cuantas veces desee poder estar en sus pies.

Desear... nadie sabe lo mucho que he llegado a desear cosas imposibles para mí...

Tendría que aceptar el hecho de que soy una guía... un espíritu... alguien que no puede ni debe sentir nada especial por alguna persona porque estamos muertos, pero aún así no he podido evitarlo.

La pesadez de mis ojos... cerrándolos inconscientemente al sentir el aire y la tranquilidad que invadía el lugar.

Y el sueño...

Mucho sueño...

"Botan..."

Mmmm... Su voz... parecía mantenerse hasta en mis sueños...

"¡¡Botan!!"

"¿¡Qué!?

Alarmada, yo misma noté que había chillado más de la cuenta. Me senté de golpe mirando como el chico moreno se acercaba hacia donde estaba yo y se sentaba a mi lado mirándome curiosamente.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Koenma... me ha dado un día libre... dice que es como una recompensa por todo lo que he hecho por él... así que me ha dejado tener el cuerpo humano y me ha dicho que no hacia falta que volviera a trabajar hasta el día siguiente."

"Ah... entonces... ¿no habrás visto a Keiko por casualidad, no?"

No puedo evitar que mi mirada caiga hacía el suelo.

Sabía que él nunca se daría cuenta, nunca se le ha dado bien imaginarse lo que sienten los demás, así que, si miro al suelo, él no le dará ninguna importancia... pero aún así quiero esconder todos esos dolorosos sentimientos haciendo que vuelva una de mis sonrisas y volver mis ojos hacia los suyos.

"No... he estado aquí todo el rato, así que no la he visto."

"Oh... Entonces no te haría nada, cuando pudieras, pasarte a visitarla, ¿no? Es que te hecha de menos... ya sabes como son las chicas... siempre tan sentimentales y todo eso..."

Siento como me cuesta tragar saliva e intentando hacer que todo va bien, lo golpeo al hombro.

"Yo también soy chica, ¿sabes? Así que no digas esas cosas delante de una."

"Jeje... supongo que tienes razón... no me había acordado de ese detalle... Ya sabes... yo te veo como una guía..."

Sonrió al ver como se iba rascando nerviosamente la nuca, quizá dándose cuenta de que yo también era una chica y él se hubiera olvidado... o quizá, tan se rascaba por una manía que le había entrado en ese momento.

¿Por qué sentir cariño por una persona puede hacer tanto daño?

¿Por qué no podía evitar sentir eso cuando yo misma sabía que todo eso era imposible?

¿Por qué no era capaz de decir adiós y olvidarlo?

"¿Te pasa algo?"

Sus ojos... oscuros... con algo parecido a preocupación en ellos... ¿o quizá tan solo curiosidad?

"No... estoy bien."

Calor... necesitaba sentir calor...

Quería sentir sus brazos abrazándome...

Necesitaba algo...

Eso es... un abrazo de una amiga...

Mis brazos no tardaron en rodearlo, acercando mi propio cuerpo hacia el suyo mientras el dejaba un pequeño y silencioso sonido de sorpresa.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando pude sentir como movía sus brazos para devolverme el abrazo.

Cuando tiempo había deseado tener a esos brazos rodeándome... y ahora ya lo había conseguido.

Sonreí, hundiendo más mi cara en el cuello del chico, pudiendo sentir con más facilidad su aroma, pudiendo sentir felicidad mientras, seguramente, Yusuke tendría una cara interrogativa sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero me daba igual, yo ya había cumplido uno de mis deseos.

Un abrazo... quería un abrazo...

¿Entonces por qué aún me sentía insatisfecha?

"Botan... ¿te pasa algo?"

"No... tan solo quería darte un abrazo en forma de agradecimiento."

El detective no dijo nada más, algo que tampoco era necesario. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que pude sentir como parecía mover un poco su cuerpo nerviosamente.

Fui en busca de sus ojos, viendo como ellos se encontraron con los míos.

Y pude sentir como sentía un golpe en el corazón.

Una extraña culpabilidad al ver como en su mirada tan solo había confusión y nervios.

Inconscientemente, me mordí el labio inferior para después recorrer la lengua humedeciendo tanto el labio inferior como el superior.

Mi corazón pareció salir cuando bruscamente mis labios se chocaron contra los suyos.

Pocos segundos después me aparté de él, mirándolo con cierto temor al pensar en como podría reaccionar y viendo en como sus ojos parecían expresar millones de sentimientos, los cuales la mayoría parecían ser desconocidos para mi.

Keiko...

¿Qué había hecho?

Otra ráfaga de culpabilidad entró en mi cuerpo, esta vez más fuerte que la anterior y esta vez sabiendo los motivos...

Había hecho algo que no tenía que hacer...

Volví a mirar al detective, esperando que me gritara por lo que había hecho... esperando algo que pudiera quitar parte de esa culpabilidad, pero no hubo nada... parecía estar e su propio mundo aún con todas emociones en sus ojos.

Hasta que parpadeó y sonrió.

Una sonrisa que no era suya... Una sonrisa paternal, quizá... o compasiva...

Parecía como si sintiera pena por mí... y a la vez, parecía cosas contrarias a la anterior.

¿Por qué no me decía que lo que había hecho estaba mal?

¿Por qué tan solo me sonreía con una sonrisa que me confundía aún más?

"Botan..."

Me sorprendí al ver que volvía a hablar, pero la sorpresa fue aún más grande al sentir mi nombre y no lo que tanto quería que saliera por su boca.

Quizá... si seguía... quitaría parte del dolor que aún sentía y él, al final, reaccionaria de la forma que siempre hacía...

Mi mano se posó en su mejilla, acariciándola mientras, esta vez, mis labios rozaron a los suyos sintiendo como él emitía un pequeño gruñido que hizo que me volviera a alejar.

Un gruñido... quizá ya había reaccionado del todo...

Volví a sentir, como los brazos del chico la volvían a rodear, brazos que, al igual que los míos, se habían separado cuando yo misma me aparté.

Y así, mi propio cuerpo me traicionó, volviendo a unir mis labios con los suyos, abriendo lentamente la boca para que el pudiera entrar con su lengua.

Mis manos apretando con fuerza su camiseta mientras él me acercaba más hacia su cuerpo mientras iba dejando más gruñidos.

Perdiendo el control...

Mis manos pasando por debajo de su camiseta... las suyas intentando localizar algún punto de mi kimono para poder quitarlo...

Sonidos extraños que salían de nuestras bocas cada dos por tres...

Y el calor que parecía aumentar mientras el aire movía todas las hojas de los árboles que había al alrededor de todo ese campo vacío a no ser por nosotros dos.

Al final... la ropa lentamente desapareciendo... el aire dando a nuestros desnudos cuerpos, él dándome ligeras mordidas, en las cual el dolor parecía, extrañamente, placentero, en el cuello para después lamer el lugar, mientras mis manos seguían recorriendo por la nuca hasta el final de la columna... queriendo morir otra vez, aunque esta fuera por la felicidad que sentía.

Ohh... dulces momentos, al igual que placenteros...

Momentos únicos, momentos que en un principio podía ser felicidad y que después podría ser mi final...

Pero podía seguir por ahora...

Ya habrá tiempo para arrepentirse después...

Keiko...

Keiko...

La estaba traicionando...

Pero yo también quería ser feliz por un momento. Quería sentir el placer que más tarde sería solo para ella...

Quería disfrutar del breve momento que tenía con él...

Deseaba más...

Deseaba unirme con él completamente...

Y sentirme completa...

Ahhh... ese precioso sentimiento de sentir que lo tienes todo...

El hecho de saber que, en ese preciso momento, él y yo éramos uno...

Y ambos deseando aún más...

Sin parar ningún momento, los movimientos se hicieron más rápidos, más gemidos de satisfacción...

Como deseaba de que nunca llegara al final...

Como deseaba que fuera eterno...

Pero no... No tardó mucho tiempo en sentir que ya estaba para acabar...

Podía sentir como mis manos se posaban en su espalda, apretando fuertemente, podía sentir como él aceleraba aún más...

Me mordí el labio intentando no gritar, pero fue algo imposible, haciendo que mi grito sonará por todo el lugar seguido, de cerca, por el de Yusuke.

Pude sentir como sus húmedos labios se posaron en los míos en un inocente beso, pude sentir como su respiración era tan agitada como la mía...

Pude sentir tantas cosas... Su frente posándose encima de la mía, ambos cuerpos llenos de sudor...

Miré al cielo... todo el sol que podía había habido en un principio había desaparecido siendo tapado por un montón de nubes grises...

Su cuerpo se volvió a mover, saliendo de encima de mí y moviendo sus brazos para abrazarme y volver a acercarme, si aún era posible, más a él. Su cabeza acomodándola en mi pecho.

Y me sentí feliz... culpable pero feliz... felicidad que no tardó demasiado en desaparecer. Porque esto nunca sería un sueño, porque esto tan solo sería una pesadilla hecha en realidad.

"Keiko..."

Sus últimas palabras para después quedarse totalmente dormido.

Keiko...

Pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, gotas que ni el que estaba dormido ni la que se mantenía levantada parecía importarles.

Keiko...

Había estado pensando en ella...

Keiko...

Todos mis deseos que pensé que se habían cumplido habían sido totalmente destrozados, pisados, no había quedado nada de ellos...

Me aparté de su abrazo, sintiendo frío cuando en un principio pensé que había sido cálido y me vestí, y frotándome con el brazo los ojos, fui a levantar al detective.

"Yusuke..."

"Mmm... ¿Botan? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Yo..." El detective se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba en que había pasado para que él estuviera allí y desnudo.

"No sé... pasaba por aquí... y te encontré... así..." comenté mirando hacía el suelo esperando que no se acordara de lo que había pasado.

"Yo juraría que... ¿en serio que me has encontrado así? Yo... vamos... tu y yo... ¿no estábamos---?"

"Tu y yo nada... ¿En qué has estado soñando, Yusuke? No creo que a Keiko le guste mucho escuchar sobre tus sueños, ¿no?"

"No, no... No era eso..." Sonreí al ver como se volvía a rascar la nuca antes de volver a hablar. "Bueno... supongo que mejor que nos vayamos... esta lloviendo."

"Yo me iré hacía Reikai... así que puedes ir tu tirando..."

"Vale... ¡Adiós!"

Su espalda se volvió hacía mi... como tenía que ser... y comenzó a irse, pero, por sorpresa mía, paró para mirarme un momento.

"¡Botan, acuérdate de ir a ver a Keiko cuando puedas!"

No pude decir nada... sabía que a la mínima que abriera la boca sería para echar un sollozo seguido de lagrimas, así que tan solo asentí con la cabeza para ver como desparecía de mi vista.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, insistiéndome a mi misma, una tras otra vez, que estaba bien, que era la única forma y que yo misma me había hecho daño.

Me senté al suelo, mirando hacia el cielo, intentando que la propia lluvia fuera capaz de borrar el llanto...

Quizá este era el castigo que recibía una guía por fijarse en un humano de parte de Enma... Ahora era hora de sufrir por el cometido, sufrir e intentar no sentir...

_"La prueba que tengo que superar para poder resucitar... ¿en qué consiste?"_

_"Lo siento, yo no lo sé. ¿Vas a intentarlo?"_

_"Si..."_

······························

N/A: [Dark riéndose de si misma] No sabéis el tiempo que hace que este fic esta en mi cabeza y estaba medio escrito en un documento word... Al final, antes de hacer el 'trío' que quiero hacer, decidí acabar primero este, y como no me gustaba como tenía el trozo que estaba escrito, lo he vuelto a hacer.

Lo que sale en cursiva son trozos de las conversaciones que tuvieron Yusuke y Botan en el primer capítulo del anime en español. Es que cuando pensé en hacer sobre esta pareja, eso de los diálogos vino cogidito de la mano y no le quise decir que no.

Sobre el fic en general, es uno de los que escribo y me quedo totalmente insegura sobre él. Sobre lo que ha hecho Yusuke... como se ha dicho por arriba, aún mantiene esa relación con Keiko en el cual ninguno de los dos quiere admitir lo que siente, llegando a ese punto y Yusuke siendo un chico pues también tiene que buscar algún modo de satisfacerse...

De modo que se encuentra a Botan que, dentro de lo que cabe, lo besa, y casi sin saber exactamente lo que esta pasando y lo que esta haciendo va siguiendo el juego hasta que su mente le juega una broma, y comienza a creer que la chica es Keiko, llegando entonces, cuando acaban, que en vez de decir 'Botan' o no decir nada, dice 'Keiko'.

Y cuando se levantó, después de dormir, algo que no se podría llamar ni siesta porque estuvo poco rato, y ver que no había Keiko por ningún sitio y que solo esta él y Botan, la cual ya estaba totalmente arreglada, y como él no es chico que utiliza el celebro, se cree que tan solo ha sido un sueño fácilmente.

No hace falta decir que todo ha sido desde el punto de vista de Botan.

Y sobre Botan que iba sintiéndose culpable por lo que estaba haciendo, ya que Keiko estaba enamorada de Yusuke, y aún así la guía se pone a seguir pues... es normal... todos buscamos por la felicidad aunque solo sea un momento y, aunque le duela a alguien, no puede evitar caer a la tentación. Vamos, creo que eso es algo que lo hace, de algun modo o otro, toda la gente.

Y por si alguien no ha estado atento... Koenma le ha dado a Botan el cuerpo humano durante ese día... que nadie me vaya a decir otra cosa...

Bueno, otra noticia es que dentro de poco (cuando me entre ganas de hacerlo) quitaré todos los fics de capítulos largos e incompletos que tengo a excepción de Nosferatu. ¿Motivo? Me afecta demasiado verlos... U-U Así que he pensado en pasarlos en un disquet todos esos fics y dedicarme tan solo a Nosferatu y a one-shots, sin tener que comprometerme demasiado y después, si veo que tengo ganas, los remodificaré, si hace falta, y seguiré con ellos, aunque eso depende.

Y así, sé que podré seguir haciendo one-shots de YYH cuando quiera y sin ningún problema y no acabaré aborreciendo del todo al no ver tanto...

Aunque he decidido que voy a pagar todo esto con one-shots... U-U Y así quizá, me saco ese sentimiento de deuda que tengo...

Eso era todo, tan solo quería avisar sobre esto...

Oh! Y quien haya leído todo esto y se haya preguntado por el trío... ¡os repondré! Estoy preparando otro one-shot, YURI, sobre tres chicas... xDD

Ja Ne!


End file.
